What Happened Last Night?
by Merith
Summary: Revised/corrected: Rated PG13 for suggestive situations. What happens when IY and Miroku can't remember after a night of drinking? IY/KA & Mir/San**COMPLETED**
1. What the Hell Happened Last Night? Inuya...

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and his cast of friends.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
What the Hell Happened Last Night?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The sunlight danced in and out of the trees, nudging the sleeping figure awake. The boy twitched his nose, his dog-like ears flattening against his head. The first thing he notice, just before coming completely awake, was the increditable thirst he had. The second, the pounding ache in his head. He raised his hand to his head, eyes still closed.  
  
'Oi. What happened last night?' He thought, stifling a groan. He tried to bring his other hand up as well, but it seemed to be trapped, held down by something soft. As this thought filtered through his brain, his eyes opened. They closed just as quickly when the sunlight hit them. This time he did groan. He opened his eyes slowly, bare slits. As they adjusted to the light, he opened them a little wider. A curtain of black shining stuff filled his vision. 'What is this?' the thought flashed as his eyes opened wider. 'Hair?!?'  
  
His head pounding now, he sniffed cautiously. 'Kagome's hair.' he confirmed. He raised slightly, wincing with the pain stabbing through his head. Kagome was laying on his arm, back to him, and wearing his shirt. 'My shirt?' he looked down and realized he was nearly naked. He flopped back down thinking, 'What the hell happened last night?'  
  
He racked his mind, trying to remember. The last thing he could think of was Miroku teasing him into drinking something called sake. His eyes closed with another low groan. Did he get... drunk? He opened his eyes again, looking over at the girl in his arms. 'What's with this? How did Kagome wind up sleeping with me, and why are we out in the woods?' He shook his head and groaned loudly when the pain raced through it once again.  
  
Try as he might, he just couldn't make sense of why or how he wound up in this position. He started to get nervous. Kagome would be waking up soon, he was sure, and then he'd have a lot of explaining to do. Only he had no idea what happened!  
  
Although, despite his aching head, and the awful taste in his mouth, he couldn't think of a better way to wake up in the morning. 'Kagome's going to kill me!' he thought. He cautiously put his arm around her waist, and snuggled up against her back softly, smelling deeply of her hair. Just for the moment, before she awoke and he had to run for his life, he wanted to enjoy how this would feel.  
  
Kagome stirred under his arm, sighing sleepily. Inuyasha was poised for flight when she grabbed his hand at her waist and pulled him closer, snuggling against his chest. The hanyou opened his eyes wide in shock, holding still and not sure what to do. 'What the hell happened last night?' he thought yet again.  
  
Not wanting to be caught in such a position by the girl-miko, he tried to pull his hand out of her grasp, and ease himself away before she fully woke. His heart now pounding as hard as his head, he eased as far as he could slowly, trying not to wake the girl. He was so dead.  
  
Kagome drew in a deep breath and rolled over, bringing her closer to his chest. He was now looking down into her face, and wonder warmed his soul. His breath caught at how close she was, how sweet her lips looked. He closed his eyes and groaned again.  
  
"If you're going to keep groaning, I'm going to leave." Her sweet voice speaking softly caused him to open his eyes wide. She was looking up at him, a shy smile playing on her lips.  
  
"Ka.. Kagome?" he asked in a shocked voice.  
  
She frowned as she looked up at him. "Were you expecting someone else?"  
  
He closed his eyes, and ground his teeth. "What the hell happened last night?"  
  
She laughed and his eyes flew opened again. He looked down at her, not sure why his question was so funny. "You mean you don't remember?" She gasped when her laughter died down.  
  
He started to shake his head, but stopped with the not so subtle reminder he was in pain. "I remember taking a drink of sake, and that's it. That's all I know." He closed his eyes and leaned back, willing himself to not groan. "I have no idea how it is we are now the way we are. Why my head hurts so bad, and why you're wearing my shirt!"  
  
Kagome smiled at the miserable hanyou, and touched his face softly, wanting him to look at her. "Then I guess you don't remember what you did or what you said, hmmm?" Amusement danced in her eyes.. as well as ...something else?  
  
Staring down at her, uncertain of what she was talking about, and unsure of how to reply, he settled for silence. He kept trying to clear the fog in his brain to allow him to think, to allow him to remember. He needed to go for a run, take a cold bath, but most of all, he needed to know what the hell happened last night.  
  
"Oi woman, I have no idea what I said or did, and right now my head hurts too much to try and think about it." He gave in to another groan. "I guess since you're not trying to kill me, I didn't do anything too bad." He peered at her. "Did I?"  
  
She started giggling and leaned forward until her lips almost touched his. "Why would I want to kill my husband?"  
  
Inuyasha jerked back in surprise. "HUSBAND?!?" he yelled loudly, causing his head to pound even harder.  
  
Kagome sat up and laughed loudly, shaking her head. "Oh Inuyasha. You really don't remember do you?"  
  
He thought about it for another minute. 'What the hell happened last night?' he thought in despair. He sat up and looked away from her as he whispered, "No, I don't."  
  
Taking pity on him, she touched his hand softly and said with warmth, "You did nothing I didn't let you do. And you did nothing to be ashamed of." When he turned sorrowful pleading eyes to her, she gave in. "I'll tell you what, I need a bath, you need a bath, and we both need to eat. I'm sure the others are up and breakfast is made. After we eat, and you feel a little better, I'll tell you everything, ok?" Her eyes held such warmth in them for him his heart started pounding loudly again.  
  
He swallowed hard trying not to think of what he could have done to cause such warmth and emotion from this girl. "Kagome... I .. uh... we ... we didn't.. uh... " He flushed and looked away.  
  
She smiled again and laughed softly. "Inuyasha... no, we didn't. In fact you were a prefect gentleman. Which really surprised me. Makes me think I'll have to get you drunk more often." With that, she rose and began to walk toward the bathing area. She stopped and looked over her shoulder. "Are you coming?" then with the briefest pause, and dripping in amusement, she added, "Beloved husband."  
  
He started at her words and looked at the girl, standing in full sunlight, clothed only in his shirt, his white shirt. He realized his shirt didn't hide anything the way she was standing and the morning's strong rays shone through the shirt, showing him her curves. He closed his eyes, and groaned. At the impatient stomp of her foot, he rose and picked up his haori they had lain on. He paused for a brief moment to collect himself, and turned to follow the girl to the bathing area.  
  
When they reached the bathing pool, he paused again, starting to feel uncomfortable. "Uh, Kagome, maybe I should go back to the hut while you bathe.." he began.  
  
She laughed back over her shoulder at him. "Oh Inuyasha, I'll just go on the other side of the rock outcropping. It'll be okay. I promise not to look." She gave him an outrageous wink, and disappeared on the other side. He heard her shocked gasp as she dove in the water, and her delighted laugh as she splashed around.  
  
Groaning, trying not to image what she was doing a few short feet from him, Inuyasha stripped and stepped into the water. He made quick work of washing, sped up by not wanting to be caught nude by this .. this unusually behaved Kagome, and his need to find out just what the hell happened last night.  
  
He was dressed, albeit wetly, and waiting for her when she came around. He glanced at her for a moment before draping his haori over her. His shirt clung to her wet skin, making it worse than if she had been naked. He swallowed hard and tried not to look at her as she laughingly wrapped his haori around herself.  
  
"You know, this isn't the first time I've worn your clothes after taking a bath." She giggled.  
  
He cast his mind back, trying to remember the incident she spoke of. Then he had it. The Peach Man. He had been in his human form, bleeding quite a bit from the Peach Man's restraining vines, when he burst into the kitchen where Kagome had been taken. And there she was, dripping wet, nude in a large vat of sake, looking like a goddess. He groaned, just thinking of it, wanting to sneak a look at her, but not willing to see the rejection in her eyes if she saw what his held.  
  
They walked in silence back to the village and Kaede's hut. Inuyasha had the thought that he really should build his own place, as much time as he and his friends spent here. Kaede needed her space for her work and the peace to study. He began to form plans in his mind, and thinking of a likely spot on where to build it, when Kagome spoke and shocked him into stopping.  
  
"I think the spot you showed me last night for our home will look beautiful. It's perfect! Close to the well, and close to the village, but not too close." He shot a look at her, but her eyes were half closed in a dreamy sort of way.  
  
"Kagome." He said before she got too far ahead. When she turned to look at him, he asked seriously, "What made you think of that?"  
  
She smiled and unconsciously scratch an itch on her chest. "Well, I was thinking how we should to find our own place as Kaede-sama really needs her place for her work, and we all make way too much noise." She ducked her head shyly. "And last night... well last night you showed me where you want our home to be." A blush bloomed crossed her cheeks.  
  
His mind whirled. 'How is it that we could have had the same thought at the same time?' Shaking his head despite the pain he asked aloud, "What the hell happened last night?"  
  
Kagome laughed lightly, and grabbing his hand, she pulled him along. "I'll tell you as soon as we eat. Everything, and until then, I'll even stop teasing you, okay?" She smiled brightly up at him before they entered the hut.  
  
Sango and Miroku looked up as they entered. Miroku looked worse than Inuyasha felt. Despite how he might be feeling, the lecherous priest grinned brightly taking in Kagome's look, and winked at the hanyou. "So how was your night, ne? Have fun?" He yelped when Sango hit him on the head.  
  
Sango jumped to her feet, and came to the couple. She smiled up at Inuyasha and pulled Kagome behind the changing screen. Inuyasha's ears could pick up the excitement in the whispered conversation, and many giggles as Kagome change clothes. He closed his eyes. 'Oi, I can't wait for this day to end.'  
  
"Oi, Inuyasha, where did you and Kagome-sama disappear to after you took off?" Miroku asked gesturing for the hanyou to take a seat. "I mean, it's kind of fuzzy to me, but I do recall you throwing Kagome-sama over your shoulder and making for the trees."  
  
Inuyasha groaned. "I have no idea."  
  
Miroku glanced at him. "Huh? What do you mean?"  
  
The hanyou looked at his friend, and replied softly, "I don't remember anything after you handed me that cup of sake. I don't know what happened."  
  
Kagome said coming into the room, "I said I'd tell you after breakfast, and not a minute before. Besides, that bouzu was almost as bad as you. If he tried to tell you anything, it would only confuse things, and make it worse." She dropped his shirt and haori in lap, and touched his shoulder, her fingers lingered on his bare skin.  
  
Steeling himself to not shiver with the desire her touch caused, he picked up his shirt and put it on quickly. It smelled like her in a combination of her end of the day smell and her freshly bathed smell. He closed his eyes and covered the moan that rose from the center of his being with another groan turned to growl. At Miroku's startled look, he glowered at him and said menacingly, "Don't ever give me sake again!"  
  
After his outburst, breakfast became a quiet affair, at least until Shippou woke up to find his beloved Kagome had returned. He flew at her and buried his face in her shoulder. He wiggled and hugged her in his excitement, causing the girl of his affection to giggle and pet him, ignoring her food.  
  
Inuyasha growled deep in his throat, startling himself. He felt an overwhelming need to pull the kitsune away from Kagome, and force her to finish eating. 'Why am I acting like this? It never bothered me that way before to have the kit jumping all over her like that. Why now?' As he looked at the two, seeing the light in her eyes as she spoke with the obviously delighted kitsune, he felt a pang of jealousy and possessiveness he'd never allowed before. 'What the hell happened last night?' he groaned to himself.  
  
Kagome settled Shippou in her lap and allowed him to eat the rest of her breakfast. She looked over at Inuyasha, and was surprised to see the look he gave her. It held possessive tenderness, and love. 'What? huh... I wonder if he's starting to remember last night?' She smiled brightly at him and looked down to answer Shippou's question.  
  
When the breakfast things had been cleared away, Inuyasha cleared his throat looking pointedly at Kagome.  
  
She looked at him, and blushed. "I think we probably should take a walk, or something. There are some things I don't think you want everyone to know about." She shot apologetic looks at their three friends. "After I tell him what happened, if he wants to share, then it'll be up to him."  
  
Inuyasha nodded, and started for the hut's door, snatching up Kagome's hand as he passed. He pulled her along with him gently, but firmly. He had waited long enough. His head had finally stopped pounding, and he thought his senses were back in order. He only needed to know what happened to make it all better.  
  
They were out of the village and walking towards Inuyasha's forest before he slowed enough to let her speak. Unconsciously, he held onto her hand.  
  
Kagome caught her breath. Now that it was time, she felt very self-conscious of what had happened. She noticed he hadn't released her hand, and that gave her the confidence she needed to at least start...  
  
~~The Night Before~~  
  
"Come on Inuyasha, I thought demon's liked the vices of the world." Miroku teased. He poured himself another cup of sake, and downed it in one swallow. His vision was beginning to get blurred, and he definitely felt no pain. He tried his most suave smile on Sango, in the hopes she'd let him touch her where he wanted without hitting him again.  
  
The hanyou growled and grabbed the cup the monk just poured. He hated having his lack of skill in any area demonic thrown in his face. He had swallowed just as Sango yelled, "Inu DON'T!!" She hit Miroku hard. "Don't you know you're not suppose to get hanyous drunk!?! The alcohol effects multiply rapidly for half-breeds, especially human/demon half-breeds." She looked worriedly at the oni-inu sitting across from her, not sure what to expect. "He could do anything, and there's nothing we'd be able to do to stop him."  
  
Kagome turned to Inuyasha, worry in her eyes. She watched as he tried to set the cup down, and wound up dropping it. He swayed and steadied himself. He looked at her with a wide silly grin.  
  
"Oi wench, come 'mer." He leaned over to her, and scooted closer. She watched as his eyes closed, and his lips pucker. Kagome became alarmed when she realized what he was about to do and jumped back, pushing his face away from hers.  
  
"Hentai!" She screeched. Inuyasha crashed to the floor backwards, and lay still. Kagome looked over with concern. He wasn't moving. She didn't push him that hard. What happened? She stood over him looking down. His eyes were closed, and that silly grin was still plastered on his face. She leaned closer and suddenly she was in his lap, his arms around her holding her tight.  
  
"That's what I like about you, wench." He grinned at her. "You're fiery, and you care." He kissed her then, and the world seemed to stop. Inuyasha's drunken stupor seemed to have lifted, instead being replaced by something tender and nice. Once their kiss broke, he released Kagome with an apology. And promptly asked her out for a walk.  
  
They walked along the river path, talking lightly of subjects Inuyasha hardly spoke of before. He told her more of his childhood, growing up hated by the humans in his village, hated by his half brother. He told her of the thoughts and ideas, dreams and plans he had, and none had to do with chasing Naraku or hunting for Shikon shards. He asked her of her dreams, and what she thought of. He was genuinely concern for things she cared about. At one point in their stroll, he pulled her along with him, excitement exuding from his every pore. She followed in a bemused state. They had past the Bone Eater's well and were close to the other side of the clearing when he stopped.  
  
"There." He had let go of her hand to dramatically present a small alcove in the trees.  
  
Kagome looked at the spot, and back to the hanyou. His eyes were bright with excitement shining in them. He looked very happy, very relaxed, like he'd never had a bad day in his life. She looked back at the spot and asked tentatively, "There?"  
  
He hooked his arms about her waist suddenly, and holding her tight against him with one arm, he smoothed back her hair with his other hand. "Koishii, I have waited for this day, waited to tell you how I feel. This spot … this spot is where I will build our home, and we will raise our pups." He looked down on her face intently, smoldering emotion flashing in his eyes.  
  
Trying to catch her breath, her mind whirling with the shock of what she was hearing, she stammered, "W..w..what?" All the while wondering if it were the sake talking or really what he felt.  
  
Inuyasha kissed her, showing her with his mouth how he felt, showing with his gaze. Setting her down, holding her until she found her footing, he said softly, "Come." He took her hand and led her to where the house would be. He place her in one spot and told her not to move. Talking all the while of where rooms would be, what they would do, even the name of their first born boy and girl, he ran around the clearing gathering stones to form the outline of the house.   
  
Kagome giggled, and began to get excited with him. She argued where the bedrooms should be placed, and what direction the door should be in. She pointed out spots for flower beds, and a garden. In their happy little dream, they met in their 'bedroom' and he took her in his arms again. They kissed, lips meeting gently.  
  
"I love you, Kagome. I have since the day you stood before me, bravely telling me your name. Your name had been tattooed on my heart since." He whispered in her hair, pulling her closer.  
  
Kagome's heart skipped. Oh she wished she knew for sure if what he was telling her now were true. She gave in to his feelings. For one night, one magical night, it wouldn't matter. She would have this night, a night of dreams. She breathed out his name, "Inuyasha... " She lifted her head to see his face, pulling back from his arms. "I have loved you from the moment I looked upon your face, and first rubbed your ears." She smiled up at him, letting all the emotions she normally hid shine through this night.  
  
He snatched her up in his arms and growled lovingly down at her. "That does it. We're getting married!" He announced. She started to protest, but he stopped her words with a kiss. Carrying her close to his chest, he ran back to Kaede's hut.  
  
Miroku looked up from his cup as Inuyasha and Kagome burst through the door. He rose staggeringly to his feet, wondering what chased the couple.  
  
Sango rose from the corner where she had put a very drunk sleepy kitsune to bed. Shippou got curious after seeing how drinking that stuff made both Miroku and Inuyasha act, he snuck a drink. Sango stood shocked by the happiness her two friends radiated, and was further shocked by Inuyasha's incessant demand for Miroku to marry them. She looked at Kagome, who blushed and shook her head slightly.  
  
Miroku grinned delightedly. "I'd be happy to marry you my friend."  
  
Kagome gasped and demanded to be put down. Her husband to be immediately complied and released her. Crashing to the floor, she lost her breath. Catching it suddenly, she cried out, "SIT!" Inuyasha dropped like a rock, on top of her.  
  
He grinned, his face pressed to her chest. His muffled laughter could be heard. Kagome gasped as his laughter, where he was, created excited sensations deep inside her. As soon as he was able, he sat up and helped her as well. He looked at her with such love and desire, it caused her heart to skip again. She looked away with a blush.  
  
Sango pulled Miroku aside and whispered angrily, "You cannot marry them! Inuyasha is drunk and has no idea what he's doing or saying. There's no way I'll let you do this to Kagome-chan!" She threatened him with a wave to her massive boomerang.  
  
Miroku gulped. He was drunk, but not stupid... yet. "I'll fake a ceremony. But what do you think will happen on their marriage night?" His thoughts did just thought, earning him a thump on the head.  
  
Sango bit her lip, uncertain. 'Maybe I could slip something into his drink and make him sleep it off.' She thought, and discarded it. She doubted he would drink it. She called Kagome over, and held a whispered conference with her. Sango asked again, "Are you sure? I could try to make him sleep..."  
  
Kagome shook her head. "I couldn't do that to Inuyasha. I don't think he'll try anything. But if he does..." Her voice drifted off and her gaze turned to the object of her thoughts. "If he does, I guess that will be alright as well." She smiled brightly at the girl next to her. "Don't worry Sango-chan. Everything will work out just fine. I love him, and he loves me. I can't believe it's just the sake talking." The girls hugged and returned back to the two men waiting for them.  
  
~~~~  
  
Kagome's voice drifted off softly. She was nervously twisting her fingers together. They had returned to their 'home site', and Inuyasha walked around, looking at the outline laid out on the ground, and back to the girl.  
  
He could see she was nervous, and briefly he wondered why. She told him herself what she told Sango, that she didn't think it was just the sake talking. Then a thought struck him. "How did you wind up in my shirt?" he asked softly.  
  
She blushed, and replied "You were... well, after our 'marriage', you did throw me over your shoulder and ran out the door." She glanced up at him. He was staring intently at her, his face expressionless. "I made you carry me on your back since you wouldn't put me down. Everything was fine until you tried to show me what a good ma... mate you'd be." She giggled softly. "You kept leaping into trees, and running around. It was rather scary even if it was fun. You decided you had perfect balance, and tried to cross the rocks at the rapids. You slipped and dropped me." She laughed at the memory. "You felt so bad. I was standing in the river, wet and shivering." She shrugged. "You took off your haori and shirt, and ripped off my clothes to cover me with your warm ones." At this he did blush and looked rather uncomfortable. She reached out and took his hand. "Really Inuyasha, you were so very nice. I never once felt afraid of... of anything."  
  
Holding her hand gently, he turned it over in his to look at it. So small, so soft. Such a tiny thing to hold so much... He looked at her softly, tenderly, and said, "You didn't say how we wound up sleeping in the forest."  
  
She took a step closer, wanting to touch him, wanting his arms to be around her again. Head lowered, she continued the tale in a low voice, "After that, there really isn't much to tell. You carried me to the trees, and laid out your haori. We sat and talked some more. You were laying down, and after I told you some story, I realized you were asleep." She looked up at him shyly, and finished her story. "I curled up next to you and fell asleep myself." She stopped, and waited for his reply. A minute went by and he said nothing. She nervously dug into her pocket and pulled something out. She opened his hand and placed the object into it, adding, "I took this off you last night. It seems rather silly to use it any more. You.. you don't pose the threat I thought you did before."  
  
Inuyasha looked at the subdue bead rosary he'd worn these past two years. His hand went to his neck. They had been gone for hours and he didn't miss them. He tried to take in all she had told him. He looked at the home his drunken self had outlined. He had done it. He had actually told this woman child how he felt about her, and where she fell into his life. Amazingly enough, she agreed! She sounded eager enough as she told of the events from the night before. She obviously wasn't angry. In fact her scent carried the warm emotions of love, trust, … even desire.  
  
He realized he'd been silent too long when the girl pulled her hand from his and nervously played with her fingers again. He shook his head, not believing his luck, wishing like hell he could remember.  
  
"I understand." She whispered quietly, her voice starting to crack.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her startled. What caused this? "Kagome?" He stood next to her immediately, holding her arms, trying to peer into her face. She hid it from him, buried it in her hands. He pulled her hands away gently, asking why she was crying, why she was upset. 'Did she not want what she told me was her dream night?'  
  
Kagome buried her face in his chest, crying softly. He was still being so nice, even if he didn't love her like he said. It was just the sake after all. She felt his arms around her, holding her, stroking her hair. His cheek brushed hers, causing her to look up at him. His eyes carried concern for her. His hand stroked her cheek, wanting her to feel his love, to accept it.  
  
"Kagome, my only regret about last night is not remembering it. I would love to be able to share that memory of you. Sharing our first kiss, and remembering when I tell you how I really feel about you." He ended his short speech with his lips on hers. Kissing her mouth soft and gentle, and as she responded, more demanding, showing her the depth of his want, his need for her. Breathless, he pulled back, still holding her in his arms. "Kagome, never doubt what I said last night. I love you, and do want you to share this dream, with me." His arm waved back behind them, encompassing the alcove, the meadow, and the village beyond.  
  
Kagome smiled. She felt happy now. Happier than she'd ever been in her life. She knew she could show him, and he wouldn't be upset. Stepping back, she drew her shirt down to the rising swell of her breast and showed him. "It happened last night. It was the last thing you did before falling asleep."  
  
Inuyasha looked closer. Recognition dawned. It was a mate mark... his mark. He felt a pulsing throb deep in his loins as his fingers brushed the mark. No wonder so many things that confused him about the day happened. He looked at the woman before him. She stood proud now, staring him in the eye, challenging him to take it back. "You never said..." his fingers brushed the mark again.  
  
She smiled, reassured. "If it were the sake talking last night, I didn't want you to feel obligated. I couldn't do that to you because of my need for a dream night with you."  
  
He pulled her back into his embrace, his hand in her hair. He kissed her, feeling the pulsing throb of his loins again. The thought he needed to officiate their marriage went through his brain, as he kissed her. He pulled away to say, "Silly girl. Didn't you know that once a mark is given, until that mate dies, he will always be yours. Nothing and no one could keep that from happening." He pulled her close, whispering into her hair, "You are mine now."  
  
The sunlight shone down from overhead, it's rays dancing through the trees, highlighting the youkai and his woman, as they turned to their home and began to plan their future.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*


	2. What the Hell Happened Last Night? Miro...

Just a quick note to say, THANK YOU very much for the great reviews! I had just posted the story, and thought I should add different points of view, and it seems so did most others... so here's the second. I hope you enjoy!  
  
A/N: I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
What the Hell Happened Last Night? - Miroku's Story  
  
The first thing I felt was a foot shoving my shoulder. I didn't want to open my eyes. My head hurt, and my mouth felt like it had been used for things best left unthought of. I groaned, and tried to open my eyes. That damn foot wouldn't stop.  
  
"Get up, Houshi-sama!" I heard the love of my life repeating over and over. I had to open my eyes. I couldn't let her think I wouldn't do whatever she asked.  
  
I rolled over and stared up at her. I tried to smile but my lips stuck to my teeth. Oh great! I felt gross. No wonder she was kicking me. Sango was still watching me. She gave me a strange look and walked off. I sat up slowly trying to remember. It was hard, my head hurt so much. My eyes wouldn't stay open, and when they did, my vision was blurry. I rubbed a hand through my hair. What the hell happened last night, anyway?  
  
When it felt like my head wasn't going to go spinning off, I looked around the common room of the hut like I'd never seen it before. Sango seemed to be working on the fire. I could see Shippou in the corner on Kagome's sleeping bag, but didn't see either the girl or her constant companion, Inuyasha. Somehow that made me think something important happened. I'll be damned if I could remember though.  
  
"Ah! My head hurts!" I cried out, clutching the aching member, wishing lopping it off would get rid of this pain!  
  
Sango looked over at me and snorted. No sympathy that girl. I gave her my best grin, trying not to worry that it was more like a grimace, and rose to my feet.  
  
Oooohh… bad idea! Now my stomach is in on the rebellious act! I closed my eyes, and my head started spinning. "Aaaahhh!" (I'm so eloquent!) I fell face forward, barely keeping my nose from hitting the floor. I laid with my eyes closed, trying to catch my breath, and wishing someone would stop the world from spinning. Whatever gods were listening, please, never again. Just make it stop! I'll never take from the cup again. Hell, make it stop and I'll never touch another woman's .. uh. let's think about this again. Ok, make it stop and I won't touch another woman's uh…. assets for the rest of the day. Please? Yoohoo? Anyone listening?  
  
I hear her kneeling down next to me, and feel her soft hands on my cheeks. I can't open my eyes, if I do, I'll make a bigger fool of myself. She begin wiping my face off with a cool cloth. Oh Kami Sama! She's an angel. I open my eyes just a bare slit. I have to see her. She is kneeling close to me, and I see concern on her face. I also see exasperation, and possibly anger, but I won't think about that. She's concern about me, and that's all that matters.  
  
"Do you think you can sit up now?" She asks softly. "I have some tea made, and a potion for your head." I nodded slowly, not daring to speak. Her nose wrinkled and her brows knitted together. "Houshi-sama, you smell. I think you need a bath right now."  
  
Oh great! My angel, my heart just told me I reek! I wanted to be upset, but how can I? She's right. I manage to pull myself into a sitting position and took the tea she offered me. It's warm, and the fragrant scent isn't too bad. I sip cautiously and find my body can handle it. My stomach seemed to calm the more I drank.  
  
Sango handed me another cup, a smile playing about her lips. I had the cup to my lips before I smelled it. "Ugh!" I cried, pushing the cup away from me. "What is that stuff? It smells awful!"  
  
My angel just smiled and pushed the cup back into my hands. "It's a potion to stop your headache and help settle your stomach. I need your help today. You promised. Besides, Kagome and Inuyasha are still gone, and I'm worried." She did look worried.  
  
Being the kind man I am, and wanting to please my lady more than anything, I swallowed hard, took a deep breath and drank. Oh never again! After fighting for control to keep from gagging it back up, and just barely winning, I wiped the tears from my eyes and stared hard at the wench who was trying to poison me. "What was that? Demon piss?" I drank more tea trying to get rid of the taste, and ignored her small laugh.  
  
"You know, you wouldn't feel this bad if you had gone easy last night. You acted like you had to drink that whole bottle. Idiot!" She had tears in her eyes, and I had no idea why.  
  
"I didn't drink the whole bottle on my own. Inuyasha had some. Besides, I didn't mean to drink as much as I did." I mumbled my protest. I really didn't mean to drink that much. I wanted enough, just enough to ask my girl something I knew I could never without the help of sake. Now I could feel my face flush. Just great! Head hurting, stomach rolling, world spinning like a lazy top, best girl trying to poison me, and my face gives me away. What a wonderful day this is turning out to be.  
  
I stood, and started to walk out of the hut. I needed some air, and a bath. I had to come to grips with what I'd done, and figure out just what the hell happened last night.  
  
"I'll have breakfast ready when you return, if you want some." Her quiet voice called out to me. I hesitated. She sounded… oh I don't know. Kinda like a lost little girl or something. Unsure, and so very un-Sangolike.  
  
I turned to look at her. She wasn't looking at me any longer, but seemed to find something interesting about the cup I had just left. She was swirling the tea leaves left in my cup, looking so forlorn. Huh? What's with this? Sango? Sad? I came back to her, and peered into her face.  
  
"Sango? Are you okay?" I asked softly.  
  
She shook her head, not wanting to look at me. She didn't answer, and rose to her feet. I jumped back on the platform, and pulled her around to me. Damn the bath. Damn the headache. She came first, always. Lifting her chin in my hand, I could see her eyes swimming with tears.  
  
"What's wrong? Why are you crying? Did somebody hurt you?" I demanded urgently.  
  
She shook her head, not looking at me. She closed her eyes, and her tears streaked down her face. She was really upset, and I had no idea why. I hugged her close. What had happened? Why was she acting like this? She didn't hug me back. As a matter of fact, she was pushing on my chest to get out of my embrace. I could feel a good smack coming, so I released her, confused and worried.  
  
Sango walked to the fire, and began to heat more water. "I'm fine. I just... I just had a thought is all." She looked at me, no longer smiling, but at least the tears were gone. "You should go take your bath. If the others do not show up for breakfast, we'll have to go look for them." I nodded and walked out of the hut.  
  
I didn't like it. Why was she behaving like that? It didn't seem like her, and she never treated me that way... well, most of the time she didn't. I walked down to the river, dreading the cold water, trying to remember what happened last night.  
  
My clearest memory was opening the sake bottle, and trying to get Inuyasha to drink with me.  
  
~~The Night Before~~  
  
"Come on Inuyasha, I thought demons liked vices of the world!" I teased the hanyou. He was acting entirely too serious, and needed to relax. After all, didn't we just defeat the world's worse most evilest villain of all? Granted it was a couple of months ago, but none of us were in shape to do any celebrating. We were lucky to be alive! I downed my second cup, and could feel it affecting me already. I really hadn't drank much since joining Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
I could see Sango frowning at me, and I gave her one of my most suave smiles. I scooted a little closer to her, my hand itching to make her feel as good as I did. She glared and lifted her hand to bop me.  
  
Suddenly she cried out, "Inu DON'T!!" I blinked. I'm not Inu. What's she talking about. Looking around, I see Inuyasha swaying slightly, and trying to put my sake cup down. Damn! He took my drink. I gave him an irritated look and turned back to my lady love. Great… now she's yelling at me!  
  
She hit me on the head and yelled, "Don't you know you're not suppose to get hanyous drunk!?! The alcohol effects multiply rapidly for half breds, especially human/demon half breds." She looked worriedly at Inuyasha sitting across from her, like she was expecting him to grow another head or something. "He could do anything, and there's nothing we'd be able to do to stop him."  
  
Oh... shit. I didn't know that. I looked back at Inuyasha, and it looked like he was going to kiss Kagome. Lucky dog. Literally! I laughed and nearly fell over backwards when he got the same response I usually do. It's too bad he was able to follow through with that kiss in the next few minutes. I scowled, and poured another cup of sake. Must be the dog ears.  
  
The hut got quiet after Inuyasha and Kagome left. I didn't want to drink the next cup that fast. It seemed like I'd just opened the damn bottle and now it's almost empty. What the hell happened to all my sake? Try as I might, my two cups and Inuyasha's one didn't add up to a full bottle. Maybe I had more than two cups? Maybe?  
  
As I sat pondering the mysteries of the universe, or at least the evaporation rate of sake, Shippou plopped down next to me. He looked up at me, and down to the cup in my hand. "What does it taste like?" He asked.  
  
I grinned down at him. "Isch't gud." I said. At least I think I did. I could have just thought it, but the kit seemed to understand. He smiled up at me and asked for a drink. I might be drunk, but I'm not stupid. "Nope. keds lik youse shoddna dink." I lifted my cup, but it was empty. I blinked. What the hell happened to my sake? So of course I poured more.  
  
I was about to raise it to my lips when Shippou told me, "Sango needs your help." I looked at him, seeing his words dance around his head. Oh.. my angel? Needs my help? I brightened up, and looked over at her with a smile. She had her back to me, bending over putting stuff away in Kagome's bag. Well, well well. I could help her with that!  
  
I rolled to my feet, and in my best manly swagger (What? It can happen! So I stumbled a little, and kinda didn't walk a straight line to her... it was still manly. Sort of.) My hand caressed her backside before I even realized what it was doing. I looked at that hand, and it didn't look like it was part of my body. I even looked around to see who it belonged too, but no one was there but me.  
  
"Houshi-sama, just where do you think your hand is?" My angel love growled. She growls? Must remember to ask Inuyasha to stop giving her lessons.  
  
The next thing I know, I'm flat on my back on the floor and my face stings. Interesting how the thatching looks when you really think about it. It has this mesmerizing pattern to it... those straw lines seem to dance, coming closer, then farther away. Oi! I'd better stop looking at the ceiling chorus line or I was going to get sick.  
  
I rolled over and crawled very slowly back to my seat. I was able to pull myself back into a sitting position and looked down at my cup. Damn, empty again. It must be an awfully dry night for the air to be sucking that much moisture into it. I poured the last cup, and pondered it. Why is it that I wanted the sake to be able to say what I wanted to my lady, and all I've done so far tonight is make her mad at me? Why me? How come nothing good ever happens to me? I felt the tears behind my eyes. I'm a man, I can't cry, for heavens sake! That's sAk, not sa KEY. I closed my eyes and watched the blue and purple lights dance in my head.  
  
Sango was saying something, but I really couldn't hear her. I opened an eye, just to make sure it wasn't important. It seems she was talking to Shippou. Poor guy. Kagome must have given him too much candy because he was getting sick. My angel helped him after giving me a dirty look.  
  
I felt really good. Very mellow, just on the edge of sleepy and feeling no pain. The only thing that would make it better would be my lovely Sango sitting on my lap. I smiled just thinking of it. She has such pretty lips. I wondered if they've ever been kissed. I just had to see those lips again. I opened my eyes but she was still fussing with the sick rat... er.. kitsune. Oh well, might as well finish off...  
  
The door to the hut burst open, and there stood Inuyasha with Kagome in his arms. I jumped to my feet, ready to fight off whatever creature was chasing them. Well, I did get to my feet, and I'm sure I could have done some damage to whatever chased them... if I could have seen it.  
  
Inuyasha stood in the doorway, grinning this wide toothy grin (must remind him not to do that. Makes you think he wants to eat you more than anything else.) demanding to get married. I blinked. Married? Inuyasha? I looked at Kagome. She was blushing, and looking very pretty, I might add, being held in his arms. What happened to those two?  
  
Hell why not? I could do it. I grinned and told him, "I'd be happy to marry you my friend!"  
  
I laughed when Kagome was suddenly on the floor and then Inuyasha on top of her. That lucky dog! Literally! I looked over at my lady love, wishing we could be in the same sort of circumstances. She didn't look to be in the mood for love of any kind.  
  
She hauled me over to the other side of the room and told me, "You cannot marry them! Inuyasha is drunk and has no idea what he's doing or saying. There's no way I'll let you do this to Kagome-chan!" She was waving her boomerang around, and I already knew what that meant.  
  
I gulped. I was drunk, but not stupid.... yet. "I'll fake a ceremony. But what do you think will happen on their marriage night?" My thoughts turned to wedding night bliss, and what those two would do, and how that pretty little miko would look... OUCH! Did she have to hit me so hard? I was just thinking about it, not actually going to do anything.  
  
Sango bit her lip, looking uncertain. She seemed to be thinking something serious. She called Kagome over, and gave me a pointed look. You know the kind, the 'Get out of here, you're not wanted any more' kind. So I sat next to Inuyasha to see how he did it. Getting lucky I mean. I could hear the girls holding a whispered conference, but not what they were saying.  
  
Inuyasha wasn't saying much either. He just kept grinning. Gah! He looked like an idiot. He couldn't keep his eyes off of Kagome. If he's such an idiot, how come I feel so funny. Like I want what he has, but know I won't be able to. I sighed and wait for the girls to join us.  
  
I don't remember much about the wedding. I mean, I remember Kagome smiling in such bright and shining way it made you think the sun was out. And Inuyasha, he grinned through the whole thing. I mumbled some words, mostly nonsense about loving and caring and being together forever kind of stuff. I added some prayers and blessings from something I remembered from my apprentice days and told them they were married.  
  
Inuyasha turned to Kagome, picked her up and flung her over his shoulder. They were out of the hut faster than either Sango and I could gasp, let alone try to stop him. She looked at me, eyes filled with worry and concern, and went outside.  
  
About then, the world was feeling a little woozy and gray. I have a feeling something happened, something warm and soft, but honestly I don't remember.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
My bath was cold, and drove the hurt right out of my head. That potion my angel made for me did the trick. I guess she wasn't poisoning me after all. I'll have to give her something special for that. I was feeling pretty good, and dressed quickly. Already the day was looking better.  
  
Entering the hut, I noticed neither one of the 'newlyweds' had appeared. ummm... I wonder what that meant? I could tell my lady love didn't like it. She had been pacing, and wringing her hands. When she saw me, she stopped and glared. Was it my fault? I didn't do anything... well, I sort of did, but I didn't know what it would do to Inuyasha!  
  
Just to make amends, I presented her with a small bundle of flowers I picked on my way back from the river. She took them from me, but didn't say anything. I had bowed when I presented them to her, and desperately tried to keep from staring at her breasts, I mean, they were eye level, and oh wow... they were staring back at me! When she didn't say anything, I looked up at her. She was crying again! What the devil was wrong with her?!? I began to wonder if she was... uh... well, if it wase her womanly time, and she had been affected a little worse than normal. I just couldn't figure it out.  
  
I opened my mouth to say something, anything, but she turned away, and settled down in front of the fire to begin dishing up breakfast. I had no sooner sat myself down to my lady's left when Inuyasha and Kagome walked in. I took one look at them and my jaw dropped to the floor. OH MY!! What had those two been up too!?! Inuyasha's chest was bare as Kagome was dressed in his clothing, and looking a lot better than that dog demon ever did, I might add too. Both had wet hair, and I swear, that girl looked so happy, blushing and radiating love, just like a bride the morning after. Inuyasha didn't though. He looked like hell, and a lot like a lost dog.  
  
I grinned slyly looking from Kagome and to Inuyasha. Winking rakishly at the hanyou, I asked "So how was your night, ne? Have fun?" I couldn't help the yelp when that wench tried to kill me again. Why is it always my head?  
  
Sango jumped to her feet, and pulled Kagome behind the changing screen. Those two were giggling and whispering. I could see Inuyasha blush. Have you ever seen a dog demon blush? He looks so cute! Hey now... you know what I mean, cute like stuffed fuzzy bear cute.  
  
"Oi, Inuyasha, where did you and Kagome-sama disappear to after you took off?" I asked gesturing for the hanyou to take a seat. "I mean, it's kind of fuzzy to me, but I do recall you throwing Kagome-sama over your shoulder and making for the trees."  
  
He groaned and replied. "I have no idea."  
  
What? What the hell did that mean? I glanced at him. "Huh? What do you mean?" Like I said, I'm real eloquent.  
  
I could tell he looked really upset, like he could tell something important happened, but he just couldn't remember. ummm... sort of like me.... I wonder if there was something more in that sake?  
  
He looked at me, and answered so low I could barely hear him, "I don't remember anything after you handed me that cup of sake. I don't know what happened."  
  
Before I could say a word, Kagome came into the room saying, "I said I'd tell you after breakfast, and not a minute before. Besides, that bouzu was almost as bad as you. If he tried to tell you anything, it would only confuse things, and make it worse."  
  
What?? Bouzu!?! I wouldn't confuse him. Honest I wouldn't. Of course since I barely remembered more than Inuyasha did himself, I probably would have. I sure was confused about the whole night.  
  
I was startled out of my musings when Inuyasha started groaning and growling at the same time. I looked at him, wondering if I could make it to the door before he killed me, when he ground out, "Don't ever give me sake again!"  
  
AMEN to that brother! Not another drop…. nope, nada, never. Well... maybe one drop, but not for a long long time. Years even. Well…. maybe months.... unless of course there's a party. Or someone happens to stop by with a bottle. I couldn't let him drink it all on his own, now could I?  
  
I was lost in my musings once again, eating breakfast quietly, at least until Shippou woke up and found his beloved Kagome returned. He did what he usually does when he sees her. He flew at her and buried his face in her shoulder. He wiggled and hugged her in his excitement, causing the girl of his affection to giggle and pet him. Sigh.... I wish I were a baby kitsune. I looked at Sango my love, and yearned.  
  
A sound caused me to look around. Inuyasha growled deep in his throat. What the hell? I looked at him, but he only had eyes for Kagome snuggling with Shippou. I looked thoughtfully at Inuyasha and back to Kagome. What the hell happened with those two last night?  
  
I helped Sango clear the breakfast things up, and looked around to hear Kagome say, "I think we probably should take a walk, or something. There are some things I don't think you want everyone to know about." I looked hopeful. Sounded like a lot had happened between them. She looked apologetic, though before saying, "After I tell him what happened, if he wants to share, then it'll be up to him."  
  
Inuyasha started for the hut's door, and snatched up Kagome's hand as he passed.  
  
The moment they left the hut, I looked at my lady. She had a blush on her cheeks, and a wistful look on her face. I was just about to ask when Shippou let out a little whimper, and fell right over, clutching his head.  
  
"Shippou-chan!" My angel cried out and knelt by him. She held his little head, as he groaned and rubbed his belly. He started crying and saying something about Kagome hating him, and how he was dying. Sango glared at me (WHAT DID I DO??) before getting some of the same potion stuff she gave me earlier that morning.  
  
I pulled up a wall, and leaned my head back. Closing my eyes, I wanted nothing more than to contemplate the morning's events and try to make sense of what could have happened the night before. I could make sense of a lot of it. And looking at it in the morning's light... well.. near afternoon's light, I had acted like an ass last night. I most likely said and did things that caused my love to be upset. I needed to apologize, and set things right.  
  
Sango sat rubbing Shippou's temples, and speaking to him in a low quiet voice. (I'll have to remember to ask what candy it was Kagome gave him and stay away from it!)  
  
I cleared my throat. "Uh.. Sango-sama?" She looked up at me. "Could we... uh.. could we go for a walk?" She frowned and looked down at the kitsune. "It'll only take a moment. I need to talk with you about last night. Please?" I put on my best pleading look.  
  
She nodded and rose to her feet. We walked out of the hut, and started down the river path, walking slowly. I was still trying to figure out what I could say to make it up to her when she asked, "So you remember what you said last night?" She looked so hopeful, and apprehensive at the same time.  
  
Uh oh... now I was trapped. I couldn't remember a damned thing, but I couldn't say that to her. So I nodded, and cleared my throat again. "Listen Sango-sama, I …. I'm sorry." She turned startled eyes on me as I stammered out, "I'm sorry I said those things to you. I didn't really mean it. I mean, I was drunk, and didn't know what I was doing. You know how it is.." I had been looking down, embarrassed at whatever my words and behavior had done to cause such sadness in her.  
  
I glanced up at her to see such a devastated expression on her face, it broke my heart. NOW WHAT? She looked at me with such horror, and .… shame? What the....? Then she took off. She ran.... "Sango?" I whispered, "What'd I do now?"

~


	3. What the Hell Happened Last Night? Sango

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor his friends.  
  
What the Hell Happened Last Night? - Sango's Sadness  
  
Oh how could I be so stupid! I was such an idiot. I never should have fallen for it. I'm just like all those other girls. I can't believe I've done this. Oh that monk... he makes me so mad. There he is, still sleeping, looking so cute and innocent. I'm so mad I kicked him.  
  
"Get up, Houshi-sama." I demanded. He didn't move. I put my foot on his shoulder and shoved. He rocked, but didn't move. I demanded again, and pushed with my foot. He groaned and I could see his eyes trying to open. I pushed a couple more times. Damn him anyway. He had no right to sleep.  
  
Finally he rolled over and looked up at me. He opened his mouth and stretched his lips across his teeth. What the heck was he doing? Was he still drunk? Oh yuck. Please never let me drink anything like that. If it causes you to loose whatever sense you might have possessed, not that that lech has any sense, I don't ever want to drink.  
  
I stood watching him for a moment. He didn't say anything. He looked like he didn't remember what he'd said, what we'd... I couldn't stand it. I walked away to check on the water for tea. I needed something to drink. I needed to steady my nerves. I wasn't a little girl. I knew what I was doing, but really... I had thought, I had believed... tears sprang to my eyes. I couldn't let them fall.  
  
"AH! My head hurts!" I heard him cry. Served him right. I actually snorted. What did he think he was doing drinking that bottle of sake by himself? I glared at him. He grinned at me. At least I think it was a grin.... he could be making fun of me again.  
  
Oh good grief. The fool tried to stand, and wound up swaying so bad. There he went... At least, he caught himself before he broke his nose. Sighing I rose to my feet and wet a cloth in the water bucket. He usually is so sweet. I couldn't blame him. After all, he did have a lot of sake. I'm such a fool. "Do you think you can sit up now?" I asked. "I made some tea, and a potion for your head." He nodded slowly, but didn't speak. I got a whiff of his smell. Oh yuck! "Houshi-sama, you smell. Bad! I think you need a bath right now." And now wasn't soon enough!  
  
I did bring him a cup of tea. He seemed to enjoy it, and he almost brightened after drinking a cup. I poured him another, and brought the potion I fixed. Oh this should be good, I thought as I handed him the potion. I tried hiding my smile but didn't succeed. I knew from my father's experience how nasty the cure from a night of drinking is. I didn't think my lecherous monk would like it.  
  
He smelled it. "Ugh!" he cried, and pushed the cup away. "What is that stuff? It smells awful!"  
  
I smiled and pushed the cup back into his hands. "It's a potion to stop your headache and help settle your stomach. I need your help today. You promised. Besides, Kagome and Inuyasha are still gone, and I'm worried." I was worried. Not only about Kagome, and even Inuyasha. I didn't like the way they took off the night before.  
  
"What was that? Demon piss?" Miroku cried out, making me laugh. I watched as he drank more tea.  
  
I knew I shouldn't but couldn't help but say, "You know, you wouldn't feel this bad if you had just gone easy last night. You acted like you had to drink that whole bottle. Idiot!" Oh great, now I was crying again. Damn... why was I such a fool?  
  
"I didn't drink the whole bottle on my own. Inuyasha had some. Besides, I didn't mean to drink as much as I did." I heard him mumbled, but knew it was just an excuse. He drank that sake like he had been dying of thirst.  
  
I watched as he rose to his feet and started to walk out of the hut. He wasn't going to say anything to me. I tried to not feel so sad, so depressed, but I did any way. "I'll have breakfast ready when you return, if you want some." I called out to him quietly. I picked up his teacup and sat swirling the cup in my hands. The old women of my clan use to say something about tea leaves, and your love…. I wish I could remember, but at the time I wasn't interested in love, only hunting and killing youkai.  
  
Suddenly he was looking at me intently, and asked softly, "Sango? Are you okay?"  
  
I didn't want to look at him. If I did, I thought I would cry. He didn't remember. I shook my head, and rose to my feet. He pulled me back around to him, and lifted my chin. I couldn't escape. I couldn't hide the tears in my eyes. I felt so ashamed.  
  
"What's wrong? Why are you crying? Did somebody hurt you?" he demanded urgently.  
  
I shook my head, not looking at him, and closed my eyes. I could feel the tears streaked down my face. He hugged me close, and I so wanted to hug him back. I wanted to get lost in his arms. I was such a fool. I had to get away from him. I had to stop falling for his charm. I pushed against his chest, trying to break free. Suddenly he released me, almost making me stumble.  
  
I walked to the fire, and began to heat more water. "I'm fine. I just… I just had a thought is all." I had wiped away my tears and looked back at him. He stood watching me like he wanted to say more, but didn't. I wanted to be alone righ. So I told him, "You should go take your bath. If the others do not show up for breakfast, we'll have to go look for them." He nodded and walked out of the hut.  
  
I cried silently while fixing the breakfast meal. I missed Kagome, and wanted to talk with her, talk about what happened last night. I knew she had her own tale to tell. I smiled for her sake. I'm sure she is happy this day. Inuyasha looked so happy last night. I hope they are both alright this morning.  
  
I checked on Shippou. He was still sleeping. Poor thing. What was that foolish monk thinking letting that baby drink sake? I should have kicked his ass last night for that stupid trick. I smoothed the kitsune's hair back from his face, and adjusted the blanket. He'll sleep for awhile longer. I prayed he won't feel the after effects this day. I have enough to do, and enough going on without having to take care of a hung over oni-kitsune!  
  
I had fixed the hot cereal Kagome called oatmeal, and set it to the side, waiting for everyone to come before we eat. And I paced. I couldn't help it. I was nervous. I needed to talk to that damn monk and find out what he really thinks, without the sake clouding his brain.  
  
Miroku walked in the hut looking bright and cheerful. I scowled. How dare he anyway? Oh it's just too unfair. He acted like he hasn't a care in the world. Well, he probably doesn't. I mean, I'm just one of a long string of girls, wasn't I? He took my breath away by handing me a bouquet of flowers. Oh he's so sweet. I could feel my heart melting again... at least until I noticed he can't take his eyes off my bosom! The beast! He's lucky I don't hit him! Just the thought… Just knowing what we shared last night, and now he's treating me like this again.. It's too much. Tears came to my eyes again. Oh really! What the heck is wrong with me!? I'm not a child! I'm a woman, and shouldn't be crying like this. I turned from him and went to dish up breakfast.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha walked in the hut as he sat down next to me. Kagome looked so happy. I could tell she wanted to talk and I had risen when that hentai said, "So how was your night, ne? Have fun?" I mean, really! Is nothing sacred? So I hit him on the head.  
  
The girl I love as a sister was dressed in Inuyasha's clothing, and looking pretty scandalous. I could just tell the kinds of thoughts going through that lech's head. I pulled Kagome behind the changing screen, and asked in a whisper "So?? What happened? You look so happy." I couldn't keep the envy from my voice.  
  
Kagome looked at me, and gave me a quick hug. She was struggling to get out of the haori and gi, while telling me hurriedly in a hushed voice, "He doesn't remember! It's kind of cute watching him try to find out what took place. It's sad in a way, because it's the best night of my life." She smiled a very dreamy smile. I sighed. I wished I could say the same about my night.  
  
"So what did you do?" I whispered again. Really! She was being too secretive.  
  
"Well, mostly we talked."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Then how did you wind up wearing his clothes?" Did she take me for a child?  
  
She giggled. "He was showing off!" Her giggling was infectious. I had to join her. The thought of Inuyasha showing off was too cute! "He tried to cross the river at the rapids, and dropped me. It was an accident but he felt really bad about it." Her expression took on a soft loving look.  
  
"What happened to your clothes?" I mean, really. She had lost it.  
  
"Oh" She blushed bright red. I looked at her closely. "He uh... ripped them off so I wouldn't be wet and cold any more." I gasped. My mouth opened and closed several times. She had her own change of clothes on by this time, and picking up Inuyasha's, she whispered, "I cannot tell you more. Not until I tell Inuyasha. But we'll have to get together later tonight and talk ok? I can see you're not happy. And I want to hear all about it, but I'm afraid Inuyasha isn't being patient this morning, and is really worried he did something terrible." She gave me a hug. She is such a sweet sister.  
  
Breakfast was pretty much a quiet affair. Inuyasha kept watching Kagome. He looked so cute, and Kagome was right, he did look like he was expecting something terrible to happen. I knew how he felt. That monk seemed lost in his own thoughts. I wanted to hit him over the head just because.... He shouldn't be allowed to look peaceful and serene. At least not when he made me so very unpeaceful.  
  
Shippou woke, and greeted Kagome like he usually does. I breathed a sigh of relief. At least he wasn't feeling the after effects of drinking last night. I watched them play with each other and was startled to hear Inuyasha growl. He looked startled himself. I smiled at him, and returned to my breakfast.  
  
Miroku helped me clean up the breakfast things while Kagome was busy talking to Shippou. I sighed. That man, really. He could be so nice. I wished he would hold me, without groping. But I guess that's too much to ask for now... I closed my eyes. I was being foolish again.  
  
"I think we probably should take a walk, or something. There are some things I don't think you want everyone to know about." I heard Kagome say. I looked around and she added, "After I tell him what happened, if he wants to share, then it'll be up to him."  
  
Inuyasha dragged Kagome out the door. The moment they left the hut, Miroku looked at me. I thought how I would love to be able to go for a walk, and talk about my feelings with him. A blush rose my cheeks. I could see he was about to say something when Shippou whimpered, and fell over, clutching his head.  
  
"Shippou-chan!" I cried out and knelt by him. I held his little head, as he groaned and rubbed his belly. He started crying and saying how Kagome would hate him for drinking, and how he was dying. I glared over at Miroku. How could he put this sweet child through so much pain!? I got up, reassuring Shippou he wasn't dying. I mixed up some of the same potion I had made for Miroku earlier in the morning.  
  
Miroku sat by the wall, and seemed to be asleep while I tended to Shippou. The poor baby didn't know what had happened to him, and had put on an act for Kagome, afraid if she found out he had drank sake, she wouldn't like him. How just like a child. Thinking of children, I looked over at the monk. I wish, I wish he could remember. I wish he would understand what I was going through. I didn't want to have to tell him. I mean, that would be embarrassing, and he should remember, damn it!  
  
Miroku cleared his throat. "Uh.. Sango-sama?" and I looked up at him. "Could we... uh.. could we go for a walk?" I frowned and looked down at Shippou. I would love to be able to talk with him, but... "It'll only take a moment. I need to talk with you about last night. Please?" Oh there he went, giving me that look I can never refuse.  
  
I nodded and rose to my feet. We walked out of the hut, and started down the river path, walking slowly. He didn't say anything, and I started to get nervous. I asked, "You remember what you said last night?" Hoping against hope, and feeling a little apprehensive at the same time.  
  
He cleared his throat. "Listen Sango-sama, I .. I'm sorry." He's sorry? I looked at him startled. I can't believe he's said that. He stammered out, "I'm sorry I said those things to you. I didn't really mean it. I mean, I was drunk, and didn't know what I was doing. You know how it is.."  
  
Oh this was terrible! He remembered and he really didn't mean what he said. He's sorry! Oh no... I can't face him. I can't face anybody. I had to get away. I started running blindly. Not sure of where I'm going, I just ran.  
  
~~The Night Before~~  
  
"Come on Inuyasha, I thought demons liked vices of the world!" I heard Miroku teasing Inuyasha. What the heck did he think he was doing? Didn't he know what would happen if Inuyasha gave in and took a drink? Sometimes he can be such an idiot. I looked over at him frowning. Oh good grief! He's the only person I know who would believe a disproving look as an invitation to grope!  
  
Just as I was about to smack him, I saw Inuyasha take the sake cup. "Inu DON'T!!" I yelled. But it was too late. OH NO! My blood ran cold. That idiot! You would think both of them would have realized what would happen. I started yelling at that stupid monk as I bopped him over the head. "Don't you know you're not suppose to get hanyous drunk!?! The alcohol effects multiply rapidly for half breeds, especially human/demon half breeds." I was so worried about Inuyasha, and watched him for any immediate changes. "He could do anything, and there's nothing we'd be able to do to stop him." I could still hear my trainer telling me some of the horrible things that can happen when a hanyou drinks.  
  
I watched as Inuyasha tried to kiss Kagome. Good for Kagome! She must have taken notice, I mean I've given plenty examples on how to take care of hentai men! I glared at the monk again. Of course, I would have let Inuyasha lay there and not checked on him. See... now she's in his lap being ... Kissed? I sighed… Oh, that's so sweet.  
  
The hut got quiet after Inuyasha and Kagome left. I was left with Miroku, who was trying to drink the entire bottle in one sitting. I rose and began to straighten the hut. There wasn't much of a mess, but things were still left out from dinner. Kaede had left for the night, and I wanted to make sure we kept her place clean. Honestly, we all spent far too much time with her, and needed to think of what we were going to do in the future. I sneaked a look at the monk and sighed. I wished I could plan for the future. If he would only say something. If he doesn't soon, I'm going to have to leave and try to build up the exterminator clan again.  
  
I smiled thinking of that. I could do it. I've been to many villages, and could work with skilled soldiers left over from the wars. I wondered if Inuyasha would want to work. I stopped putting things away in Kagome's bag. His hand was on my rear. Damn him anyway.  
  
"Houshi-sama, just where do you think your hand is?" I asked, trying to keep my temper in check. Couldn't he just leave me alone for one night? Or at least not touch me like that. I whirled around and smacked him hard on the cheek. It helped my temper just a little, but I felt kind of sad. I stepped over his sprawled body and went to pick up more dishes to pack away. I looked over at him, and felt relieved he can at least move.  
  
Shippou staggered over to me, his eyes whirling. I wondered what was wrong with him, thinking Kagome might have given him too much candy, when he started throwing up. It smelled of sake. I shot that damn monk a dirty look. "How could you? He's just a kid! You are really too perverted!" I shouted at him, while holding Shippou as he continued to throw up. The poor baby. I helped him clean up, and carried him to bed.  
  
I cleaned up his mess, and gave Miroku another look. How can he just sit there? There's a smile on his face like everything's right in the world with him. Hmmmm. that look on his face. those are lecherous thoughts. I'm not even going to ask.  
  
As I went back to check on Shippou, the door to the hut burst open, and there was Inuyasha with Kagome in his arms. Inuyasha stood, grinning, and Kagome looked very happy. Inuyasha demanded to get married. I looked at Kagome; she was blushing and shook her head slightly. What were they doing?  
  
That foolish drunk hentai said, "I'd be happy to marry you my friend!"  
  
Kagome gasped and demanded to be put down. Inuyasha dropped her to the floor. I heard her cry, "SIT!" Inuyasha dropped like a rock, on top of her. OH MY! This has got to stop before something happens.  
  
I grabbed that stupid monk, and hauled him over to the other side of the room. "You cannot marry them! Inuyasha is drunk and has no idea what he's doing or saying. There's no way I'll let you do this to Kagome-chan!" I was mad, and threatened him with Hiraikotsu and would have used it if he didn't agree.  
  
I guess my threat got through, because he said, "I'll fake a ceremony. But what do you think will happen on their marriage night?" OOOohhhh. that pervert! I could see where his thoughts went, and hit him, hard!  
  
I do have to admit the lech was right. If Inuyasha in his present state thought they were really together, then he would want to mate. Oh what to do? Kagome cannot be exposed to that. She needed to be aware of what could happen. 'Maybe I could slip something into his drink and make him sleep it off.' I thought, and then discarded it. The powders I carried have some smell and I doubted he would drink it. Giving Miroku a look, indicating he should leave, I called Kagome over.  
  
I whispered, "Kagome-chan, Miroku's going to pretend to marry you two. I don't think Inuyasha's going to settle for less than something. But, I'm afraid." I faltered. Kagome was so innocent. Would she understand? Looking intently at me, she nodded for me to continue. "I'm afraid he might take that as a reason to mate with you." I finished very softly, watching her.  
  
Kagome went white, and then she blushed. "I . I ..don't think.." She stammered. She looked like she was thinking pretty hard. "I don't think he will. He seems to be very sincere." She smiled so sweetly, I couldn't help but smile in return.  
  
I tried one last time, and asked again, "Are you sure? I could try to make him sleep..."  
  
Kagome shook her head. "I couldn't do that to Inuyasha. I don't think he'll try anything. But if he does..." Her voice drifted off and her gaze turned to the object of her thoughts. "If he does, I guess that will be alright as well." She smiled brightly at me again. "Don't worry Sango-chan. Everything will work out just fine. I love him, and he loves me. I can't believe it's just the sake talking." I gave her a hug and we walked back to Inuyasha and Miroku.  
  
That monk did it! Even drunk he seemed to be very official. Of course the stuff he spouted was ridiculous. I mean what does he know about love and faithfulness and... and love. I also think the pray and blessing he gave was to keep pests away from a new house. But at least they weren't officially married. I drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly. Even if it wasn't a real wedding, it was so sweet, and Kagome looked so cute and happy.  
  
Seconds after Miroku said they were married, Inuyasha turned to Kagome, picked her up and flung her over his shoulder. They were gone faster than I could say anything. Oh no. I hoped nothing awful happens. I didn't want to see Kagome hurt, and if he hurt her, Inuyasha would never forgive himself. I looked at Miroku, wondering if he would help me go look for them, wondering if we should. He looked like he was going to drop any moment, so I went outside by myself.  
  
I didn't get far. As hard as I listened, I couldn't hear either one of them. I wished Kirara was here, and not with Kaede. She would have been able to find them for me. I stood and stared at the stars for a few minutes, praying everything will turn out okay before returning to the hut.  
  
I should have known. He passed out. I wasn't sure if I should just leave him, or try to move him to a more comfortable spot. Looking heavenward for strength, I went to move him. I thought he'd be bad enough in the morning without being in the way, and sore from laying the way he was. I knelt by him, and tried to rouse him, at least a little. He did sort of wake, just enough for me to help him to his feet, and walk him to a futon.  
  
He laid where I lowered him, smiling up at me in a silly way. He couldn't keep his eyes open. I covered him up, tucking the blanket around his shoulders, and started to leave. He caught my hand.  
  
"My angel love." He whispered. I caught my breath and turned back to him. He was still smiling up at me, holding my hand clasped to his breast.  
  
I smiled back at him in return and tried to take my hand back. He wouldn't give it, but pulled me down closer. We were bare inches from each other, and he touched my face. His eyes closed briefly and opened. "Must be dreaming. must be dreaming." He kept murmuring.  
  
What is he saying? Why is he saying it? I closed my eyes, and willed myself not to cry. He can be so sweet. It must be the sake. His hand stroked my face again, and I opened my eyes. The way he looked at me, it took my breath away. His look made me feel like there was nothing else on the Earth more important; he showed me love, true love in that gaze. The tears started. I couldn't help them. I love that lecherous monk so much.  
  
I felt his arms around me, holding me softly. He whispered in my ear, brushing my hair back, "My lady love, my special girl. I love you." He repeated it over and over. Hesitantly I brushed my lips to his. His words stilled, and he kissed me back. With a groan he pulled away. Again he murmured something about a dream.  
  
"If it's a dream, then we're sharing it." I told him softly, stroking his face, kissing his neck. He was so gentle and kind. I let him touch me places I would normally smack him into next week for touching. I laid with him, cuddled under the blanket together.  
  
As I drifted off to sleep, my last thought was wondering what the morning would bring.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
I knew it had been a stupid thing to do. That monk never loved me. I can't believe what an idiot I was, and here I thought Kagome put herself into a position she'd regret. Oh how can I face him? How can I face my friends after this?  
  
I came to a stop, and collapsed to my knees, crying. I'm so weak! I'm such a stupid GIRL! ACK! Never ever have I allowed anyone to kiss me, to touch me. I had never needed anyone, never wanted anyone. and now. for him to deny… to regret… to say he didn't mean what he said, what we did. Oh I'm so stupid! So stupid… why? Why can't he love me? I love him so much.  
  
I threw back my head and screamed out my pain, my shame, my love. My body became weak, I couldn't cry any more.. I laid in the grass, clutching the blades, wishing I could die. It hurt so much… it hurt so much.

~


	4. What the Hell Happened Last Night? Ship...

Author's note: Thank you again for being so generous with the kind reviews. I won't apologize for the last chapter. While it wasn't as humorous as the first two, Sango's more of serious kind of gal. The end of their chapter is coming up next... stay tuned!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor his friends, Rumiko Takahashi does.  
  
What the Hell Happened Last Night? Shippou's Sake Escapade  
  
Kagome brought me a lot of candy when she came through the well this time. She said it was for the special night. We were all celebrating being alive. That's good. I mean, I don't really remember a lot about the battle with Naraku. At first I was just scared. I was afraid Kagome would get hurt, or someone would die. And then I tried to help Miroku. I got hit on the head and don't remember anything after that. I guess that's kind of good... I would have hated to see the way my friends got hurt. And they did get hurt.  
  
So I sat there and opened another piece of chocolate. It tasted so sweet and good. I had to lick it off my fingers. It gots on my face... that chocolate stuff is really good but gets messy.  
  
"Inu DON'T!!" Sango yelled, making me look up. What's he doing now? Why is Sango hitting Miroku? I rubbed my hands off on my shirt and went to see what was happening.  
  
What's Inuyasha doing with Kagome!?! Oh... well, I guess she liked it. I started to grin. It's about time! I've known for a long time she loved him. Her heart beats differently when Inuyasha talks to her, and she smells different too. She's so pretty... and nice. I frowned. Inuyasha better be nice to her and not make her mad any more.  
  
I tried to tell him to be nice to her when they left. Oi?! They left? Without me? I slumped.... what kind of celebration was this? Sango looked kind of mad, and Miroku's drank something that makes him act silly. It looked like the stuff Inuyasha drank before he started kissing Kagome. I wondered what it taste like?  
  
Miroku kept filling his cup, staring at it like it was going to do something, and then drinking it. I looked at it. It kind of looked like water. I looked at Miroku. He looked funny. Sort of fuzzy.  
  
"What does it taste like?" I asked, curious. I'd never had sake before.  
  
"It's good." He told me. I asked him if it tasted like chocolate. He didn't answer but took a drink from his cup.  
  
"Can I have some?" I asked. I was pretty polite, and even smiled.  
  
He shook his head and said something about keds thinking. I thought he might have a problem talking. I watched him pour another cup, and thought of a way to get a taste.  
  
"Sango needs your help." I chirped happily. No one thinks I'm playing around when I use that voice.  
  
I thought something had to be wrong with Miroku. He just stared at me, like he didn't understand what I said. Then he started to grin. He got to his feet and started to walk... well, it looked like walking anyway... over to Sango. I hurriedly drank the water stuff in his cup.  
  
OOooh yuck! I thought I swallowed fire! It burned! It burned! I ran to the water bucket and started to drink... got to put the fire out... AAAHHHH... how can he stand it?! Oooh... my stomach! It didn't feel so good. I can't hardly see... Where's Kagome? I started to cry. I wanted my Kagome!  
  
I saw Sango and tried to walk over to her. My legs wouldn't work right. I felt so bad. Oh no! My stomach! Oh... I'm sorry Sango... I felt so awful. I hate throwing up. It smells bad, and makes my legs feel weak. I wanted to die. Sango was so nice. She kept talking to me, and helped me clean up. She even tucked me into bed, and wiped my head with a wet cloth. I tried to stop crying. I don't like that sake stuff... I felt so sleepy...  
  
~~~ The Next Morning ~~~  
  
I could hear my Kagome talking. I didn't want to open my eyes. My head hurt. I can't let Kagome know I did something like this. She'd hate me, I know. I wanted to cry. I had to wake up and go see her. She'll think I'm sick otherwise and then she'll know and get mad at me. I have to hide it. I have to pretend I'm not sick, that I didn't drink any sake.  
  
Running over to Kagome, I just wanted to cry. My head hurt so much. She snuggled up to me, and it felt good. She smelled clean and sweet, like she'd just taken a bath. I knew I wasn't feeling right, cause I thought for a minute she smelled like Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome tried to feed me her breakfast. I didn't want it, but took a taste. If I ate it, I'd get sick again. So I started chattering. I heard Inuyasha growl at me. GULP! He knew... He knew I drank. Uh oh.. I looked up at Kagome and smiled sweetly. She liked me and is so nice. Maybe if I remind her how cute I could be, she won't be so mad when she finds out. I watched Inuyasha out of the corner of my eyes. He kept watching me; glaring at me. He knew... I'm in trouble.  
  
Pretty soon, Kagome stood up and put me down with a pat on top of my head. (Ouch!)  
  
"I think we probably should take a walk, or something. There are some things I don't think you want everyone to know about." She looked like she wanted to tell us something. "After I tell him what happened, if he wants to share, then it'll be up to him." What's she talking about? I looked from her to Inuyasha, but no one tells me anything.  
  
Inuyasha nodded, and started for the hut's door, snatching up Kagome's hand as he passed. What's with that guy anyway? He was acting weird.  
  
As soon as Kagome left, though, I couldn't stand it any longer. I was dying! I just knew it. I looked at Sango and whimpered. I couldn't stand up any more, and found myself looking at the ceiling.  
  
"Kagome's going to hate me!" I bawled. "She's going to be mad at me I just know it!" Tears kept coming no matter what I tried to do to stop them. "Inuyasha's going to tell her I drank sake and then she'll hate me." I pleaded with Sango, "Please tell her not to hate me... please?"  
  
Sango held my head, and told me it was going to be alright... how would she know? She didn't drink any sake. At least I didn't think she had. She did make me some stuff that was suppose to keep me from dying. That's good. I didn't want to die. At least not yet. We sat there, my head in her lap, and she rubbed my temples... it felt good. My head felt much better... my stomach still hurt, but my head wasn't thumping any more.  
  
I heard Miroku say something. I didn't want to hear anything... I just wanted to lay right where I was... Sango rubbing my head... drifting off to sleep... Wait a minute... Where'd Sango go? Miroku left too? No one's here to help me?  
  
My lip started to quiver... they all left me? Left me all alone? All alone to die? By myself? "WAAAHHH!" I couldn't help it... they left me to die! Not one of them would stay with me. I was going to die, all alone, with my hurting head, and my stomach... I must have some terrible disease.  
  
I wondered if they'll have a nice funeral for me... with flowers? And Miroku saying nice things? He says such nice things at funerals... I know, he's given enough of them. I'll get to see Mama and Papa again.….  
  
I wondered if Kagome will cry... I don't want her to cry. Think she'll be sad that I'm dead? I'm going to miss her... I started to cry again. I was going to miss Sango too... she so nice to me. And Kirara.. I like her. She likes to play with me. Miroku too... but he's the one who gave me this stuff... the stuff that's killing me. I guess I'll miss Inuyasha too. He can be nice... sometimes. Not often, but sometimes. He has saved my life though. A lot. Not as many times as he has Kagome, but when I need him to he does. I wished he were here. He would be able to save my life... I just know it. I don't want to go... I don't want to die... I don't...  
  
"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!!!" I cried out loud!  
  
"Oi! What are you going on about?" Inuyasha asked me.  
  
I looked over at the door, and Kagome and Inuyasha... They came back! I won't die alone.. but ... but ... Kagome will know... and she'll be mad at me!  
  
"AAEEIIIII!!" I screeched, and tried to scramble away. I didn't want her to be mad at me.  
  
"Shippou-chan!" She yelled at me.  
  
"Hey Brat! Stop that screeching!" Inuyasha looked mad. His ears were flat against his head, and he picked me up by the tail. (I really hate that, you know!) He's glared at me. "What makes you think you're dying? Other than if you screech like that again, and I pound you?"  
  
I just knew he knows and he'd tell Kagome.  
  
Kagome grabbed me from Inuyasha and hugged me to her. She's so nice. Did I say that already? I started crying. I can't help it. She's going to know.  
  
You know what? My head didn't hurt so much any more... I didn't think I was going to die. I snuggled up to Kagome and hugged her. She smelled so nice... wait a minute... sniff sniff.... I lifted my head and looked at her, then I looked at Inuyasha.  
  
He started blushing, and wouldn't look at me! I opened my eyes real big. Oh! I looked at Kagome and smiled. "I'm so glad Kagome." I couldn't stop smiling.  
  
She hugged me tight and asked, "What are you so glad about? I thought you were dying just a moment ago."  
  
"You and Inuyasha are mating!" I grinned at both of them. Inuyasha growled at me. I know he's just fooling cause he had a happy look on his face. Like he's proud someone knew it. Kagome got red, and looked at Inuyasha.  
  
She set me down and said, "Well, we haven't, but soon we will." She's still so red, but I could tell she liked the idea of mating with Inuyasha. They held hands, and sat next to me.  
  
I climbed up in Kagome's lap, and leaned against Inuyasha. You know, they're kind of like my mama and papa in a way. I was much younger when they found me, and they've been taking care of me ever since. I smiled up at Inuyasha. "When will you mate? Can I have brothers and sisters?" They looked at each other and smiled. It's like they've already talked about it. I was so happy.  
  
"So, brat, what made you think you were dying earlier? Too much candy?" Oh no... trust Inuyasha to remember that.  
  
I ducked my head, and would have ran away, but he held my tail again. "Kagome! Inuyasha won't let me go!" I knew how to get rid of him. "Can you sit him for me please?" I begged her with my best smile she can never resist.  
  
Inuyasha grinned at me, and touched his neck.... then I noticed, no rosary. I looked wide-eyed at Kagome. "Uh... Kagome... why did you do that?"  
  
She blushed, and Inuyasha actually gave her a kiss! "Because a woman shouldn't use spells to subdue her husband." She gave him a funny kind of look. "She uses other means to subdue him." Her eyebrow went all kind of twitchy, and Inuyasha purred. Purred? Then she looked at me, very serious like. "So now, tell us, what made you think you were dying? You sure were yelling loud enough."  
  
I gulped. I guess there was no getting around it. I felt better, but not well enough to get chased all over the forest by Inuyasha. "Uh.. I .. umm... drank some sake." I couldn't look at her.  
  
"Damn that monk! Giving sake to kids! I'll teach him a thing or two." Inuyasha was really mad.  
  
"What on earth could Miroku have been thinking? Letting Shippou drink sake? I'll sic Sango on him! He's really gone too far this time." Kagome was really mad too.  
  
While I was glad they weren't mad at me, I couldn't let poor Miroku take the blame. I mean, he did tell me I couldn't have any. And I did kind of trick him into leaving so I could take his... I started to cry, and said in a very low voice, "Miroku didn't want me to have any. I... I ... stole it from him." There I said it. They were both quiet. I looked up at Inuyasha. He scowled at me. I looked up at Kagome. She looked like she didn't understand what I said.  
  
"Shippou? Are you saying you stole sake from Miroku and drank it?" I nodded, and a tear rolled down my face. "Why didn't you say something earlier? You didn't seem sick at breakfast."  
  
I wiped my eyes. "I didn't want you to be mad at me. I thought you would hate me." I started to blubber again. I just knew she was going to get mad. Suddenly she picked me up, and held me close, covering my face, and head with kisses.  
  
"Oh sweetie. I couldn't hate you! And sometimes I will be mad, but it doesn't mean I won't love you. I get mad at Inuyasha all the time, but I love him. Nothing will change that. Do you understand?" I peeked at Inuyasha. His arms were crossed, and he looked disgusted.  
  
"Are you mad at me?" I asked him, more than a little afraid.  
  
He snorted. "If I got mad at everyone doing stupid things, I'd be mad all the time."  
  
I thought about that for a minute and said, "But you ar..dmaft" Kagome covered my mouth so I couldn't say it. I looked up at her, and she was smiling down at me. I guess I didn't have to point out that Inuyasha is mad most of the time, no matter what people do. All I knew was, I was happy, and I was not dying. My Kagome loved me, and she was happy. I think Inuyasha will be happier too. Kagome makes people happy when they're around her.  
  
What a good day!

~


	5. Miroku Revisited

Author's Note: I hope you all liked the last chapter. Remember, it's Shippou, so a lot of fluff.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor his friends, Rumiko Takahashi does.  
  
What the Hell Happened Last Night? - Miroku Revisited  
  
"Sango?" I whispered, "What'd I do now?"  
  
I stood there in shock. What happened? Why was she acting like this? All I wanted to do was apologize for whatever I had said, whatever I had done... I mean.... oh wait…. some pieces started to click into place. How could I be so dumb! I said I was sorry for something I did that I should have been happy I did? That had to be it. That's why... oh my lady love.  
  
It took me a moment to realize the return of my headache was caused by the repeated pounding of my fist to my forehead.  
  
I had to find her. She couldn't have gone far. I started off running in the direction she ran in. I tried to think. Now where would I go if I were Sango? Well, that's easy, in my arms! So I can't think like Sango... she's not there. New idea. Would she have gone to find Kagome? Possibly, but hell, I didn't know where she was either!  
  
"Sango!" I hollered. "Sango-sama!" I yelled even louder. She's got to hear me. I even scared birds from the trees.  
  
I had to stop and catch my breath. I bent over, hands to my knees, breathing deep, and thinking I needed to cut my toenails soon, when the most heart wrenching scream sounded out. Sango? I stood up. It came from down the hill. I started to walk that way. I thought I saw something in the grass... it could have been her. It was! I ran.  
  
"Sango!" I cried out with happiness, running down the hill. And somersaulted head over heels to land face up in front of her. Damn rock anyway... I rolled my eyes in her direction, and see she's looking back at me. She hadn't said anything, but at least she didn't start running again.  
  
I quirked a grin. "Why do I do foolish things around you?" I asked softly. I rolled over until we were almost nose to nose. I picked up her hands in mine. She wouldn't look at me. That's ok, as long as she hears me. "Sango, love, I think I know why you're upset with me, and if I'm right, I am so sorry. I'd like to talk with you about it if it's all right." I thought she nodded. She still hadn't said anything, so, I took a deep breath, and tried not to be embarrassed. I mean, what kind of guy am I? Hell! What kind of monk am I if I don't even remember a night of shared love with your special girl. (Not YOUR special girl, MY special girl. Hell you know what I mean!)  
  
"This morning I knew something was wrong. And I was pretty sure it was something I had said or done that was the cause of it. I had too much sake last night, and I don't remember much." I gave her a rueful smile. "The only reason I even started drinking was so I could say something to you I've wanted to say for a long time." She looked up at me with that, very surprised, and ...hopeful? I took a deep breath and said in a rush, "I love you." There. I said it. I even leaned forward to kiss her on the nose.  
  
My angel blushed. I saw a smile on her lips. I think she's happy. I hope so, cause I had more to say. "Do you remember a long time ago, just after rescuing those women from that lizard oni?" Sango nodded. "You and I talked." She nodded again, her smile widening. "I told you then you were my special girl. I have never told anyone that but you. Ever since we met, you've had a hold on my heart." I kissed her nose again. She smiled and kissed me back! "Well, my lovely lady, will you spend the rest of your life with me? Do you still want to have my child... er children?" Her smile kept getting wider, and her eyes shinier. She just nodded and looked so beautiful and happy. "Was it 10 or 20?" I teased. She blushed so prettily.  
  
She still hadn't said anything. I thought she wanted to hear more, being the romantic kind of girl she is... well, being a girl, I'm sure she wanted romantic stuff told to her. I sat up and pulled her up with me. I cupped her face in my hands. Her perfect face, with her puffy eyes and swollen lips. I kissed each eye, and wiped the tears away. "I want to kiss you for every time I've ever upset you, for every time I've ever ... appreciated the way your body has developed... so we're going to be here for awhile." I kissed those lips I've dreamed about for so long. I closed my eyes, and she actually kissed me back! I felt her arms go around my back. I love this woman, and wanted her to know it. I kissed her again; her lips, her cheeks, her hair, her ears... such delicate little shells...  
  
I broke off to tell her how much I love her. I kissed her lips again, and her chin. Such a pretty little chin. I kissed her neck and down her shoulders. She pulled me back up to her face, and gave me kisses. Soft sweet gentle kisses, turned into hard passionate ones. Just like my Sango. Soft sweet and gentle, and very very deadly. I moaned. I had to stop her. I had to know...  
  
I looked into her eyes, she smiled at me. "Sango, my darling angel. I don't know what we did last night, or what I said. I never wanted to be an ass, but I usually wind up being one anyway. If I've hurt you, I am truly sorry. Do you forgive me?" I gave her my pleading puppy dog look. She smiled and nodded her head. I gave her another kiss. And pulled her over with me to where we're laying together in the grass, my arm around her, her head on my shoulder, with her hand resting on my chest.  
  
"Sango, love. I would really love to know something." She sat up a little and looked down at me. I closed my eyes and asked, "What the hell happened last night?"  
  
She didn't say anything. Her silence was deafening. I opened my eyes and looked at her. She was still smiling, but had a funny look on her face. She leaned down to where her cheek brushed mine, and I heard a very faint croaky whisper, "Can't tell." She sat up and looked at me, still smiling.  
  
I wasn't smiling. What was going on? I watched her for a moment, and thought about the past few minutes... the sake must have worn off by now, because it clicked for me. "Ah... that scream! You can't talk?" She nodded again, smiling widely. Great! Now how am I suppose to know what happened?  
  
My lady love, my angel suddenly had a mischievous look in her eye. She leaned low over me again, her cheek brushed mine, and I heard that funny croaking whisper, "I'll show." and proceeded to do just that. I'd like to tell you all just what happened, but what can I say? I'm a gentleman. Hey now, I am ... mostly... and a gentleman never kisses and tells... well, maybe he tells of the kisses, but . Heck! You all go get your own special some ones and figure it out!! This is my girl, and what we do ... you perverts! Get out of my bedroom... oh yeah, well, the grass was tall, and it was in a secluded section of the woods... no one was around... I hope. Don't tell Sango, ok?

~


	6. What the Hell Happened Last Night? In a...

Author's note: The story has drawn to a close. I do want to thank everyone who reviewed for the wonderful words and encouragement! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor his friends, Rumiko Takahashi does.  
  
What the Hell Happened Last Night? - . . . In a Pretty Little Bow  
  
  
As dusk settled over the land, and the village quieted for the night, Kirara landed gently before the little hut. She knelt low to assist the old woman off her back, and then changed form. She was tired from the long two days of constant travel, and missed Sango. Seeing Kaede enter the hut, she hurried after her.  
  
Kaede stopped inside the door, looking at the circle of young people before her. They had looked up expectantly, and all welcomed her back warmly. The old miko stood for a moment longer, a smile playing about her lips, and a gleam in her eye.  
  
"So, are you going to tell me what happened last night, or do I have to start guessing?" She asked as she settled down near the fire.  
  
Inuyasha refused to look at her, and found something interesting on the floor. Kagome bit her lip in hesitation, first looking to the hanyou and then to Sango. Shippou buried his face in Kagome's lap. Sango blushed and snuggled up with Kirara. Miroku sat in his mediation mode, serenely contemplating his fingertips.  
  
"Hmmpf." Kaede snorted, and helped herself to the rice and soup. "Just what I thought." She looked at each in turn, and added, "You'll be happy to know what the consensus is then." All looked up at her, remembering what her mission had been. The old woman quietly began to eat her dinner without speaking.  
  
Inuyasha growled. "Well, baba, are you going to tell us sometime, or eat?"  
  
Kaede chuckled. "You first." She was enjoying this.  
  
Kagome squirmed, and blushed. Her hand crept to Inuyasha's and he clasped it in a protective hold. They looked at each other and then back to their companions. "I guess we should say something. it's not like you can't guess, or will know soon any how." The young miko said softly.  
  
The hanyou at her side smiled down at her bowed head, and gave her hand a slight squeeze. "Kagome has agreed to be my mate." He announced proudly. Kagome blushed again, and hid her face against his arm.  
  
Even though it had been suspected, all heads turned happy smiles to the couple. Sango leaned over and hugged the younger girl quickly. 

  
Miroku smirked. "It took you long enough." His eyes danced merrily.  
  
"I already knew! I knew first!" Shippou chirped happily, jumping from Kagome's lap to Inuyasha's, and back.  
  
Kaede nodded wisely. "I had thought your union would come soon. I am happy for both of you." She looked intently at Inuyasha. "So you have found peace at last?"  
  
His eyes never leaving Kagome's, Inuyasha nodded, and replied firmly, "I've been at peace for a long time." Turning his gaze suddenly to the old woman, he stated gruffly, "Now it's your turn. What is your news and why will we be happy with it?"  
  
She waved her hand in a placating manner. "Now, now. Do not rush me, young man. At peace you might be, but you're still in too big of a hurry." She took another bite, and looked between Sango and Miroku. "You don't fool me, monk. There is something about you as well." Both Kagome and Inuyasha looked at him in expectant surprise. Kaede continued to eat her dinner calmly, waiting for that surprise to be announced.  
  
Miroku smirked again. He closed his eyes and continued to sit placidly. "I am indeed at peace, and am not at the liberty to speak of my actions."  
  
"Feh!" Inuyasha snorted. "Probably found some girl to grope. Pervert." Sango gasped and her blush deepened. The monk just opened an eye to look at the hanyou without responding.  
  
Kaede nodded again in her wise manner. "And your lady love? Does she feel the need to speak of your actions?"  
  
Sango opened her mouth, and closed it. She snuggled Kirara up to her face without speaking. Inuyasha looked at her in shock, while Kagome beamed.  
  
"At last? He's said something at last?" Squealing her happiness for her friend, she leapt from Inuyasha's half embrace to hug her friend, Kirara and all. Sango continued to blush, but still hadn't said anything.  
  
"Oi! Why so quiet Sango? Though why you'd let that perverted monk anywhere near you, I'll never understand." Inuyasha asked, no one took his words seriously.  
  
Miroku opened his eyes and began to protest before he realized he acknowledged who his lady love was, if not what they'd been up to. Grinning, he scooted closer to Sango, and taking her hand in his, he held it to his lips. "Do I have your permission, my love?" She nodded smiling brightly. After kissing the back of her hand, the monk encircled her in his embrace. "Since you are all so curious, Sango has agreed to " significant look at Inuyasha, "mate… with me, and bear my children." Sango opened her mouth to say something while she playfully smacked his arm.  
  
Kaede frowned slightly. "Why so quiet child? Even if you're not the most vocal one here, you have not said a word. That is most unlike you."  
  
Sango looked at her and then at Miroku. She opened her mouth and croaked out in a harsh raspy whisper, "Can't talk." All eyes looked at the girl with concern. Miroku looked down at her, his eyes hinted at sadness. He brushed his fingers across her cheek before facing their friends.  
  
"She hurt her voice this afternoon, and hasn't been able to speak since." He informed them quietly. "It's getting better. At least you can hear her now." He smiled down at her, and gave her nose a quick kiss.  
  
Kaede nodded, and finished off her soup. "And Shippou, did anything happen with you last night as well?" She hadn't expected anything from him, but he wasn't acting quite himself.  
  
The fox kitsune looked from Kagome and Inuyasha back to Kaede and shook his head. He didn't feel the need to tell her what he'd done.  
  
Sango frowned, remembering her annoyance earlier in the day. She turned to Miroku and smacked his shoulder. "Ouch!" he cried, "What'd I do?" She pulled his head down to whisper. His eyes went wide, and he looked at Shippou. "Hey you! I didn't give you sake to drink. I DO remember that!" He looked indignant. "What kind of monk would I be giving a child such a drink?" Although he was given some funny looks, no one said anything.  
  
Shippou squeaked. He was terribly embarrassed, but now his secret was out. "I'm sorry Miroku, but I took your cup and drank some last night." He looked down not meeting anyone's eyes. Kagome pet the top of his head, encouraging him to continue. "I tricked you into going to talk with Sango, and I stole your cup." He made a face. "How can you stand to drink that stuff! YUCK! It taste bad, and makes you sick!"  
  
Miroku began to laugh. "I wondered why my sake kept disappearing! And here I thought you'd eaten too much candy." 

  
Inuyasha looked pointedly back at Kaede once the laughter had died down, and growled, "Baba?"  
  
Kaede stacked her bowls to the side, and settled down a little more comfortably on her cushion. "As you are all aware, I left to visit with my sister mikos, as well as a few others I consider should have input to the future of the jewel." She took a moment to look at each of the five friends. "Keeping the jewel safe and out of the hands of others who would exploit it is the number one concern. Traditionally a strong base has housed the jewel, or one of strong powers has protected it." Again she looked from one person to another. "It has been unanimously decided for Kagome to keep it in her possession." Kagome gasped, and all eyes turned to her. The old miko smiled warmly at the girl.  
  
Inuyasha growled deeply. "What makes you think we'd … She... I would be happy about that?" The concern and sudden worry plainly written on his face.  
  
"Put your mind to rest, boy. There's more I will be telling, and if you still have questions after, then ask away. For now, just believe in this old woman while she takes her time to tell her tale." She quieted, and drank more of her tea. Kaede seemed to be making up her mind up on some point and how to best continue. "The protection of the jewel is hard on those who protect it. We are all aware of what happened with the last jewel's protector." Kagome looked at Inuyasha sadly, and squeezed his hand. He returned her look, a slight smile on his lips and a bare hint of haunted pain in his eyes.  
  
"It has always been believed the protector should be a miko, and traditionally miko priestess are chaste maidens." She was watching the pair as they griped hands, both sets of eyes concern. "This isn't a rule, just a tradition. The fact a miko's powers become stronger with use, mediation, and focus, and a woman cannot give her all to develop her powers if her attention is divided with husband and children." The pair of hands relaxed, and the couple smiled, relieved in their immediate concern.  
  
Nodding with satisfaction, Kaede continued. "It was decided we could not allow one single protector again. The havoc the jewel has caused, with the pain and suffering through the years, gives reason to making sure one person does not fail. Events that occurred last night makes me believe fate has stepped in to lend its hand. Kagome is very strong in her powers, and they continue to grow." She smiled at the young girl as she blushed. "I believe she is stronger than even Kikyou, though she hasn't reached those skills in using her powers as yet. Kikyou's failing point was her belief her powers set her above human emotions. To allow herself to be the least bit human, she believed her powers would diminish. In believing this, it became fact and allowed her protection barriers to breakdown." Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"Kagome does not have a problem in believing in her humanity, and giving of herself and her emotions freely. The belief is this feeds into her powers, making them stronger, and not weaker as Kikyou believed. Being mated to someone as strong as Inuyasha adds another layer of protection." She smiled softly at the two as they looked at each other.  
  
"Baba, have you forgotten, I'm still half youkai."  
  
"Inuyasha, you have had the chance to use the jewel, you have had the chance to take it, or at the very least use the shards to your advantage. You chose instead to protect it as well as its guardian. You know what the jewel is capable of, and what those who desire the jewel can do as no other." She indulged him by patting his knee. "Now that you've committed yourself to the jewel's protector, there is even more reason to keep it safe."  
  
She hesitated a moment before saying, "You would be interested to know how much support all of you have. Your travels around the country have gained you popularity, and notoriety. In nearly every sector of the country, your adventures and exploits have been heard of. Since most of these ventures were in the protecting or saving human lives and villages, there has not been any resistance to leaving the jewel in your protection." Her eyes twinkled merrily. "I made a couple of unexpected stops along the way. The first was to see how that young wolf prince is doing."  
  
Kagome looked up in surprise. "Kouga? How is he?" She asked remembering how badly he had been injured.  
  
Inuyasha growled and looked down at her with a scowl. Even though Kagome had never given any indication she held any but friendly feelings towards the wolf, the hanyou still didn't like him, and didn't like Kagome's affection for him.  
  
"He's doing as well as can be expected. Trying to rebuild the pack, and reestablish territorial boundaries. The tribe heads have all agreed to leave humans off the food list. That is one law Kouga insisted upon." She smiled at Kagome. "I believe that's your influence."  
  
"Why did you go see that wimpy wolf? I need nothing from him." Inuyasha continued to scowl.  
  
"I went to get his support as the Outlands prince for further protection of the jewel." She looked hard at the group sitting before her. "I cannot stress enough how important it is the jewel remain safe, and not just for the next few years, but for eternity." Closing her eyes briefly, she continued. "He had a lot to say, and most of it bad, but he agreed both Kagome and Inuyasha were the best suited for their roles. With his past history with the shards, he didn't believe he would have made the best guardian. He has instructed all the tribes to report any and all hints and rumors regarding the jewel, and pledges his help if anything were to happen."  
  
Inuyasha grunted in surprise. He and the wolf boy grudgingly called a truce during the fight with Naraku for the common goal. He had vowed to pick up his fight with Kouga once the wolf youkai had healed and events had settled. His indignation with Kouga's bold treatment where Kagome was concern, caused the irrational anger Inuyasha held for him. Once he and Kagome officially mated, he would have to look the wolf prince up and have a good talk. Maybe there was more to that overblown puffed-up youkai than he thought.  
  
Kaede watched as these thoughts flitted through his head. She nodded, satisfied her words had reached him the way she hoped. "I made one other stop along the way." All attention returned to her. "I ran into Sesshoumaru as well." At the gasps of shock, she laughed a little ruefully. "I did think we were goners, but he had heard what I was up to, and asked to speak with me. He wanted to convey his support for the jewel's guardians and protectors. He, like the wolf prince of the Outlands, offered his assistance and pledged his support in keeping the jewel safe." She shook her head. "I think it has something to do with that little girl of his. He never desired the jewel for himself, and only wanted one item with any ferocity." She looked pointedly at Inuyasha again. "Since using Tetsusaiga wasn't within his grasp, and he now has Toukijin, his tendency to kill has lessened." She added seriously, "Not that I'd put his attention to brotherly love. I believe his thinking stems from not wanting the extra burden or the strife in having something of that power in his realm."  
  
None sitting around the fire spoke for several minutes. For Sesshoumaru to openly acknowledge positive feeling towards anything Inuyasha had part in was unheard of.  
  
Kaede turned her attention to the other couple sitting together. "As for you two, I was going to ask if you would add your protection as well." She waited while they looked at each other, speaking volumes without words. "Unless you have other plans ...?"  
  
They both looked back at the old miko. Sango shook her head, and Miroku said immediately, "We haven't gotten that far yet. I don't know ... I'm not sure what we'll do." He took Sango's hands back in his. "I know you've been wanting to rebuild the exterminator clan, and continue with your work. I have no such ties, and no plans. I would follow you anywhere."  
  
Inuyasha spoke up. "Begin rebuilding the clan here. With the Outlands and the West pledging their support, the jewel is safer here than anywhere else." He started to formulate plans in his head, incorporating his and Kagome's future into them.  
  
Sango seemed lost in thought for a moment, and then turning to Miroku, she held his hands to her chest, and whispered as loud as she could, "Let's rebuild here, and lend our support to its protection." He pulled her close in a hug.  
  
"HEY! What about me?" Shippou asked. He was beginning to feel left out.  
  
Kagome picked him up with a hug. "Oh Shippou-chan. You'll be with us! You're always there to help me, and have saved all our lives many times. There's no way we'd leave you out." She smiled at him with all sincerity.  
  
"Keh." Inuyasha snorted, but he smiled, and gave the kitsune a light bop on the head. "Life would be a lot simpler without you hanging around, but Kagome likes you for some reason, and wants to keep you around." Shippou looked indignant for a moment before realizing Inuyasha was teasing him.  
  
Speaking almost softly in a low voice, as if in reflection, Kaede said, "Protecting the jewel involves a lot of trust, and confidence in those helping to guard it. These past few years were created from the evil intent to create distrust and malice where there was none. The hardest job open to all of you, is not in the protection of the jewel, but the continued trust and confidence in those who do protect it. You must keep the past events from happening again."  
  
All five friends looked at each other, serious and thoughtful. Miroku, after a look at Sango, turned to Kagome and stated, "Kagome-sama, Sango and I, and our future generations, pledge eternal guardianship of the jewel, and it's protector." Sango nodded her agreement, smiling softly at her friend.  
  
Shippou cried out, "You can count on me Kagome! I won't let you down."  
  
Inuyasha looked at his friends, before looking back at the girl beside him. "That blasted jewel has twisted my life into a living hell, and I rue the day I ever heard of it." He smiled softly. "Except without the jewel, I never would have met you, and realized what it means to have friends, people to count on, people who count on you. I have placed all I am in you, and believe we can do this. Ultimately, though, the jewel's protection is your responsibility. What is your decision?"  
  
Without hesitation, Kagome said, "I accept this role, and am proud to continue working with all of you." She was smiling, her face shining brightly. Inuyasha leaned forward and kissed her lips, never happier.  
  
Kaede nodded her head, and announced, "Then it is settled, and the story has ended."  
  
~  
  
Amanda-chan: And to think it started with a song.  
  
Merith: It's a good song!  
  
Amanda-chan: rolling eyes like a typical teenager Oh mom, it was Jose Cuervo!  
  
Merith: It's still a good song ... and it made a great story! begins to sing softly, humming where words are forgotten humhumhumhum ... who is this cowboy who's sleeping beside me, And how'd I get his shirt on? I had too much tequila last night! Jose Cuervo, you are a friend of mine ... I like to drink you with a little salt and lime ... hum hum hum ... Amanda-chan: Oh God MOM!! Somebody let me out of here!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


End file.
